


They shouldn’t be the ones in control

by Fandomlover18



Series: Undertale Secret Santa Gifts 2018 [1]
Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 07:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomlover18/pseuds/Fandomlover18
Summary: Kris and Chara talking about how sometimes they are' controlled into doing things they'd rather not bc both are sort of aware of the player and confusing everyone around





	They shouldn’t be the ones in control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [https://pris-art.tumblr.com/](/gifts?recipient=https%3A%2F%2Fpris-art.tumblr.com%2F).



> this is first of 10 gifts i'm making for @undertalesecretsanta on tumblr

Free. You’re finally free...for now of course. Sooner or later, they'll come back. You become a vessel again. You always hated it.

It’s not the first time they controlled you like a puppet. Each time they get you, you struggle to fight back. So people have notice how social and emotional you were in contrast to your usual quiet self. Ha! If only they knew and when you do get rid of them, they always will find a way back. Hopefully, this time you locked them up for good.

Yesterday and last night was a crazy and mystical, despite your hatred for the player, you did enjoy the adventure and friendships you make with Susie, Lancer and Rasiel. Susie is so an answer and funny friend once you find her soft spot, her and lancer made a great team and bad guys(even if they weren't trying).

Your head's been spinning over everything that transpired and you ate some pie and hot chocolate last night so you were full, mom was upset that you ate more than one slice thou. You decide to take a walk, maybe visit the diner for more hot chocolate and nostalgia (your brother was meant to come home soon anyway). You wonder how other would react later on, since the player’s gone. They probably wouldn’t bother with it. They’ll just think you were playing them. As you enter the cafe everyone greets you, but you didn't mind it, you just walk up to an empty spot on the counter. The other catches them as a sign that Kris is normal and resumes their business.

 

The dinner shopkeeper recognized them and walked up “hello Kris hun, it’s nice to see you again. I see you must have taken my talk and decided to come in. and it's not even Sunday”

Kris shooked their head and explained that you just want some time to yourself

“So early in the morning?” the bunny lady finds it highly suspicious that Kris won’t be out so early. They are much of an outdoors person, always to themselves. Its quiet stranger than normal. “Is something amiss?”

You said everything's fine, but the shopkeeper can tell your lying to yourself

“Oh really, then why you look so woozy like you been used?”

This surprises you; you give a ‘you can tell I’ve been used’ eyebrow raise.

“Well everyone in town been saying you were very socially since you came back from your hangout, but at the same time you became less creepy than before. Did your friend do something?”

You say your friend been very nice since our hangout and that the reason from your behavior is hard to talk about.

“The problems hard to talk about. Why?”

You said nobody knows and/or understands

The shopkeeper pat their head “but if something's been troubling you, why don't you tell your mom? “

You said she can't necessarily fix it, but you think you handled it...for a while.

“Oh i see, well if i were you i would try to tell someone who knows about this kind of stuff. I know you always be the follower, but you should let whoever doing this pushes you around. Be strong and tell someone”

She pats your head and goes to the kitchen “hot chocolate like usual”

“Hot chocolate? Sounds delicious, may I have one too, miss?”

An ominous voice was heard from your left side. You spot a little child who looks like you but paler with rosy cheeks.

“Okay I’ll make two, hang on.” then the shopkeeper left, leaving you two alone. It was dead silent until she spoke up

“What an interesting world you have here, it's so different from back in my world he made”

Her statement both internal surprise and confused you, my world? Is she a darker? if so how did she got here?

You finally open your mouth to speak “I never seen another human in this town and I’ve been here for years”

“There are no humans up here?” the girl smirk at that though “Mhhh where do i sign up to live here”

“Well there renting an apartment building across town.” Kris joked about that

“Nah, I’m just joking (unfortunately) but still, where are the human, in another town or under mountain ebott”

“Mount what...not sure, I’m pretty must the only one here, not humans where sealed. are you from the dark world”

She turn to you “dark world?” she laugh at that ‘familiar’ statement “no, I’m not really from this world, I’m from a world called ‘Undertale’.”

“‘Undertale.’”

“Made by the same god dog that created your world.”

“You mean that little white Pomeranian I saw in the computer room in the library.”

“Yeah he’s pretty must a god where I’m from. You must be his latest creation. So that means war never happened? In my world war between humans and monsters have occurred and humans sealed them underground”

“No, monsters are here, safe and sound.” Kris questioned this strange child “so you’re like from the parallel universe?”

“Basically I’m from his first creation and everything so different. Different location, different relations, different outcome. But nearly the same characters”

The shopkeeper came back with to hot chocolate for you and your little guest. “Here you two huns are.” and wakes off. The ominous person drink the chocolate slowly, savoring every taste of each sip, she must really like hot chocolate like you

She moans in a deliberate manner “mmmmm, so warm. I can get used to this place.”

You asked suspiciously “so what’s your name and what brought you here to this world anyway.”

Chara just realized her rudeness “oh, have I not give my name and my purpose for being here. My mistake. Let me introduce myself”

Chara finally shows her face and a hand was held out. Kris looks at her red, sinister eyes, like she came back for doing something heinous but still remains sane. “Greetings, I am Chara.”

Kris wasn’t at all creeped out; there was already something off about her and his not normal themselves “Kris, Kris dreemurr”

“Dreemurr, huh” chara lowers her head in sadness “i guess your toriel and asgore’s child in this universe.”

“Apparently,” Kris looks down at his drink “and asriel’s brother”

Chara sadly smile “he’s alive?”

“And in college, but he’s coming back home soon.”

“The parents are together?”

“No their divorce, they spit up because of circumstances. It’s complication”

“Oh that’s ashamed”

“Are they’re your parents in your world.”

“Yes and they’re spit up to, but they’re recovering on the surface, so hopeful your will do the same” chara whispers “it’s only been one chapter so far”

“What’s that?” kris asked confused

“Nothing, just give it some time”

“Okay then.”

“So what's this about ‘being used anyway’ you were telling the nice lady.”

Kris just shrikes “i’m guesting you overhear the conversation”

“What’s sitting here the whole time came in 5 minutes ago.”

“Yeah, i wasn't myself yesterday, let’s just say”

“Was possessed by a demon or something.”

“Will i was possessed. But i wouldn't called them a demon.” kris sits up and whisper to their ears “they were a soul, known as the players”

Chara grasped in shocked, drop her chocolate on the floor and slams the table. The noises startle everyone in the cafe as they stare at her. Chara then begins to recall some disturbing, prevented memories with kris utter that name. only for then began interrupted by the lion waiter who is displease by the outburst. “you're screaming the customers missy, and you’re paying for that”

Chara notice the mess “oh, sorry about that.”

The white cat waiter with black hair and a pink stirk looks from her phone at the mess stoically “.... …. ...not cleaning.”

The lion sigh “i’ll get it.”

Kris replies “so you notice too.”

Chara nobs slowly “they’re even there in this world too. Huh. and they control you”

“Not anymore, i locked them up in a cage back home” kris gets up from their stool and offend his hand “come on i’ll show you.” chara response in kind as they paid for the drinks and leave. “I’ll see you soon, bunny keeper.”

The bunny lady wave goodbyes and the kids walked to kris’s house

The walk back was silence as when you walk to the cafe. Chara doesn't have anything to say about the matter, until they reach home. Still she intrigues me. How she can sense the player even in this world. You then remember the look in her eyes, like someone who possess people themselves. There may be a connection to the entity. You finally reached home, toriel looked was by the chair waiting for you. Chara was frozen in place when she saw you. Nostalgias memories distracting her.

Toriel asked sternly “when have you being young man,” toriel walks up “if you’re going to leave without breakfast, at least leave a note was….” toriel stops as she saw chara behind you “oh you were seeing a little friend huh”

 

You nod ‘yes’ “oh well that’s nice” toriel stoops down to her level “greetings, i’m toriel. What’s yours?”

Chara just stares at her in space, she clearly feels discomfort upon seeing your version of toriel “oh a shy one, are you? No matter we got so leftover pie for you” toriel looks at kris “and afterward i’m putting it away this time.”

Chara looks up, evocating an old memory of butterschout pie “Okay, thanks mom”

That statement surprised toriel as it does you and chara. Lucky toriel doesn't take it to seriously “hehehe, well i do love children, it’s one of the reasons I’m a teacher, but i already have my hands full on two.” toriel beamed a smile “but i can be your godmother if you like.”

Chara blushes at that though, it has been veeeeery long time since you have a mother’s love.

Kris told their mom that she taking their friend to see the soul in the cage.

Toriel when to slice the pie “Oh you mean the one in your room, okay but be careful. It’s being rather restless since you leave it.” toriel puts the pie on the plate and gives to chara “If it’s a pet you should probably take care of it.”

You said its takes care of itself without you.

Toriel processed to put away the pie “Alright but still, it really means you though.”

Of course it does. While you and chara go to the room, Toriel is just left their confused “when and where did he get that thing.”

Inside your room, chara examine the symbolism of Kris side of his room and their brothers. Delta Rune asriel is a lot more accomplish driven than undertale, but they’re both really cool for softies. The one item on kris side was the wagon with the cage of the soul inside.

 

Kris drags the wagon over to her. “Well here’s the soul” the red heart still moves around fidgety “hey, mom said you being apprehensive. Really want to come back.”

Chara smile sinisterly at the way the soul behaviors. Like a child fussing over a fair punishment for their actions. It echoes feelings and memories from when she was the dark void.

“You must really think you’re above consequences, do you?” chara asked the soul eerily. The soul stares at her “don’t you care about your puppets needs or you just want to play your twisted games on them and this world. Like in my world.”

The soul soon becomes derange upon see the uncanny child. Their ominous behavior gives it horrifying memories as it crashes into the cage, desperately trying to leave. Kris hugs the cage as his tries to calm it.

“Hey, hey. Watch your tone. I don't want it to break free.” kris scolded at chara

Chara giggles “ohhhh, feisty and intimidated. It looks like it knows me.” chara cross-examined it “One of the players from my world?”

“Apparently. It does make sense though. Yesterday it made me ask officer undyne about alphys and tells a newcomer sans that ‘it’s nice to see him again?’ ”

“Aww so they did, then i sure do hope it was good in this world. Have they been good?”

“Yes and no, they have made me act with the enemies, but other times we scared them off. Choices don’t really matter in this world. The outcomes always the same. Even it three different save. I fall, i travel, i wake up in an old classroom.”

“So there are no different outcomes. These choices don't affect you in different ways. No timeline where you empty the world via killing.”

“Not really. You technically can't kill anyone in this world. Once hp is low, they flee. It’s quite impossible to empty anything actually.”

“You’re both lucky and unlucky. Choices matter a lot In my world. Kill even the worst person in the underground and you’ll be stuck in a black void until you at least reset. And the ending range from good to bad despiting on the players’ intentions”

“Players?” kris asked trembly “There's more”

“same unknown entities or red souls in your case. But they have different goals and behaviors. Some see monsters as friends, other as amusements. They want to see how long they’ll last until they break.”

Chara prepares to tell her story “You see, i’m not the protagonist in ‘undertale’. And girl who looks like me name frisk is. I was death long before the game starts along with my brother. I wasn't sure why i’m wake at first. Our plan have failed. but when they started slaying everyone, gain LV along the way. I thought they wanted to gain power and and erase the world.”

“But it turns out they never wanted power. They’re just doing it because they can. They tried to leave, go back from what they did to the ones they called their friends,” chara face melted black gunk and her tone becomes deep as she saids “but i won’t let them and i trapped them in the abyss.”

Kris clinges to the cage as the soul shiver in fear. “Hehe, don't be a crybaby now, it’s normal for me to do that” chara wiped her face with a napkin. “And that’s the worst one of the bunch of runs. ‘Genocide runs’.”

“So in that timeline you destroyed the world,” kris asked interrogatively “so how did you get it back.”

 

Chara press her hand on her chest “they took me they want the world back, and to try something else. So….let’s just say.” chara manifested a red soul in front of Kris “we made a little soul trade”

That sentence frightens Kris a little. No wonder this child so creepy “so demon possession then? Who would have gone so far of the grid to give up their entire being to a demon?”

Chara giggles “that’s an understatement but it’s true. That’s how i come alive and solid despite being dead.” chara brings the soul closer to her. “And this is not the only one. There are alot of murders with prevented sentimentality and sick humor.”

chara smiles but their body shivers and their eyes look in despair. She never like them either. “Guess we have some dark history with the player huh?”

Chara shakes her head “yeah, and they never learn from their mistakes no matter what.” chara puts away the heart “However there are a few people than notice them. Ignoring myself, there’s my brother, frisk and sans. But no one in this world knows anything at all?”

Kris shakes his head “No, and it's hard to talk about too. They’ll just think i’m pulling their leg if i did.” Kris puts the cage in front “and if what you saying is true, that there are more than i thought and the same as in your world. Does this mean that a violent one will…?”

“I’m not entirely sure, you can’t kill darkers but what about lighters and monsters?” chara asked curiously.

“Well i only fight in the dark world. But i’m not just concern with killing, but the fact that they….” kris swallowed a lump in their throat. “Will take my life away. I might be trapped in darkness. I don't know anything about them to fully grasp why they’re controlling me. And they’re no way to ask before they do, since i can't see them.” kris starts to exaggerate, a tear forms on their stoic face before sliding down. “It’s not good being used with.”

 

Chara goes over and comfort kris, giving his a hug similar to the one frisk gives to asriel, when his in distress over his behavior “well, my game finished on 2015, you’re is just the beginning and its unknown by now when it’ll be over.”

“What joy” Kris words drip with sarcasm and dismal. They are happy to hear this.

“But….if they’re making you do things you hate, you shouldn’t let them.” chara encourage the older copy “This is your body, your life. If there’s any kind of intention behind this, the next time they try, make them spill the bean. Have them let the cat out of the bag. Like the nice bunny lady said don’t let an unknown entity control your life.”

These words reach to you and they’re right “they’re not the ones in control, have them pay from taking bodies without your consent.”

Kris wipes his tear and thanks chara “you make a good point.” Kris smiled “thanks chara, it feel good being able to tell someone.”

Chara shrugs “well we’re both made by the same doggie, and I’m more experience in it than you to understand.”

Kris giggles “yeah, we’ll like same-different.”

Chara turn to a soul that’s been quiet since the conversation “and since we have one of said players with us” her face shift from normal to sinister as they turn back “let’s start finding some questions”

She offers a hand to Kris, who gladly accepted “let’s”

They look at the soul as their eye turn red and a creepy smile craves on their face. The soul remains helpless and terrified as the two walk close to it. They gonna be judged for their sins for both worlds.


End file.
